The Balance is Dead
by Unicorn232003
Summary: The sequel to Guardians... The ultimate Nightmare, was what Pitch told them...but what if Harmony was part of it? And what about this...prophecy thing? There are six...but...who...or what? Are there more people soon to come, that we dont know about?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! T_T here is another chapter...yay! Okay well it isn't really a chapter, more like a preview... Well i mean chapter as in the sequel to Guardians, and i think i'm going to be posting once or twice a week so yah! And i am going through writers depression...which is just not having the motive to write...so it might be every second week...or if i remember...so yahXD**

**(...)**

The brown red haired woman laughed, as she stroked the circular crystal in front of her. Enjoying the view of Jack Frost...

She enjoyed watching him panic at the dead girl, the knife _still _lodged in her neck. She was so jealous of Echo's accomplishments, her best friend had accomplished so much...

"And where am i? Stuck in this hell hole!"

She slammed her fists on the table, causing the ravens outside her home to create chaos with each other. A devilish smirk crossed her face as she starred into the globe like object...

"Jack Frost..."

She picked it up and held in over the table.

"After this favor...prepare to die...her name_may _be Harmony... But i am the one who keeps balance in this world.."

Brown mist circled around the object. Before it smashed to the ground.

"Prepare for Madison Ena the goddess of harmony!"


	2. Chapter 2

The wood floor creaked every time a pair of feet danced across, to the music. Graceful moving hands, and movement, stepping from one spot to the next. Her back length hair, moving along in the movements. Another began to dance, her short shoulder length hair, moving along with her sisters, as they danced. Moving together like birds of flame, they were the only survivors of their knowing, that remembered the dance of the phoenix.

But, it wasn't only them who knew the dance…the only other…and she had no idea she was doing it….

…

Harmony hummed to herself as she changed the bandages around her neck. Still scared out of her mind, every time she touched her neck… of course others said there was no need to be scared…but they haven't been through what she has…..

She opened the door and was met with the one person she was trying to avoid

...Jack...

"Hey how are you feeli-"

She lifted her knee and kicked him in the stomach.

"What was that for?!"

Putting her hand on his chin, she starred into his eyes, hers filled with water... she gave a generous smile, and walked away, her hand on her throughout. Wondering why he didn't come like he usually did...of course, she didn't want him to stop her from going...but seeing him before..._this..._happened, would have been nice... The last thing she does remember seeing was a couple. The woman had blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes, the man had midnight hair, and green eyes, but there was this little girl too, she had red hair, freckles, and brown eyes, and then... everything went black...

She shook her head, getting rid of that thought, when her vision, blurred around her, and darkness began to creep in on her... hot flames, suddenly sprung from the ground, surrounding her. Beside her was a girl, but...she was crying. She suddenly yelled to the sky, as if she was in pain. Harmony starred in fear, as her hair was immediately covered in black, and red wings came from her back...she was terrifying. The girl turned to Harmony...and screamed.

Harmony's eyes shot open, her face covered in sweat, and her head began to spin...

What _was _that? Her throughout was then filled with a fearful amount of pain, and her vision dimmed... and that..._girl _was there in front of her bent form. She spoke to Harmony, in a threatening tone.

"You saw because you were chosen...

Born inside torture, it releases power, but not life, to kill all in its way...

Murderer

Dead

Power

Ruler

Bravery

Sacrifice"

And Harmony's vision went black.

(...)

"Thank you Darcy..."

Madison laughed as she walked outside, letting crows land on her arm, and starring into their lifeless eyes.

"I think i might need some help from Mavis...the dragon slayer..."

Madison smirked as the bird flew off her arm, to fulfill her request. She was excited like no one could believe...now all she needed to do, was release Harmony from this world...but using her fear against her...

Madison's smile disappeared as her least favorite walked up to her.

"Echo...i _must _ask you something..."

She started, and Echo, expecting something rude, laid her hand on her hip.

"What now?"

Madison knew she was annoyed, so this would be the perfect time to ask...

"How much longer will you keep pretending to be Pitch Blacks daughter?"

Echo froze where she was, and starred at her in shock.

"How do you...,?"

"I know...because, i never had a **sister**"

**(...)**

**Okay guys, there is the long awaited chapter! Okay so i hope you enjoyed, and maybe after *cough*oneortwoepisodesofFairyTail*cough* Ill write the other chapter!**


End file.
